Bullet Proof Soul
by FlutteringShadows
Summary: Ciel had not expected to find himself yearning for his former life nor longing for the lovely Elizabeth Middleford, when he finds himself caught up in the rescue of his former fiance, a romance blossoms and Ciel finds himself the father of a very unlikely child. Will this child be the catalyst in the fall of mankind or will she lead humankind into the golden age?
1. Prologue

Hello there, it's been a while since I've posted anything on here and I apologize to those who have been waiting with baited breath for updates of my other stories. To those of you that are I'm sorry but I may not continue those because I have lost interest in the fandoms or outgrown them. And I didn't actually have a well thought out plan for those stories...so anyway I have been working on this fic for a while now and I actually have a plan for where I want it to go. So without further ado I'll give you some info about it!  
!SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE ANIME GO DO IT NOW!  
This fic follows the anime more closely than the manga and takes place after Ciel becomes a demon. It starts out as a CielxLizzy fanfic, if you don't like that please don't flame, it makes you look like an idiot and provides entertainment for me at your expense.  
There is sexually explicit content in this chapter, if you do not like it go find something else to read.  
And the most important thing of all, please enjoy! =)

Prologue

Lord Phantomhive reclined against a leather chair in the sitting room, exhausted. Being a young demon in Hell was certainly no bed of roses. Sebastian had made it look so easy, his reputation as a strong demon preceded him. To gain recognition in Hell, one must defeat someone who is higher in rank than oneself. Being a demon of three years, Ciel Phantomhive was at the bottom of the food chain. Yet in those three years, he-with the help of Sebastian-had taken down many higher ranking demons. Therefore gaining the respect of the higher ups and the resentment of those beneath them. Ciel stretched his toned body, groaning in exhaustion as his eyelids became heavy and he began to nod off. He was sixteen now, and though he was a demon, he aged like a human. Sebastian had taught him the trick as a better way to blend in with humans. And like a sixteen-year-old human male, he experienced that very human feeling of sexual arousal. It first happened when he came into contact with Elizabeth for the first time in three years. He had a contract with a young boy in the east end at the time and had changed his appearance accordingly. She was out shopping in London with some friends and her handmaid, Paula. Lord she was beautiful, the prettiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on. So pretty it seemed, that he realized he had been stalking her throughout most of London. It was when he'd realized this that Lizzy turned around and noticed him standing there,  
"_**Oh good gracious, I didn't see you there my lord, are you shopping for your wife or your daughter perhaps?"**  
"**Pardon?"** He'd answered back, terribly confused.  
"**You're in a fabric shop by yourself you silly boy, you must be shopping for someone special." **She giggled, a sweet sound like the chime of sleigh bells. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, thrilled by her lovely presence. He noticed she was beginning to get uncomfortable when she began to shift beneath his lustful gaze.  
"**Oh, so it is the fabric shop, pardon me, I was looking to pick up some arsenic for the holiday season, I have a rat infestation you know..." **He could have face-palmed for this statement, _'you've been stalking her all day and the first thing that comesout of your mouth is rat poison!?_' He scolded himself before hurriedly turning to leave only to have her grab onto his coat sleeve. He felt a shiver of pleasure race down his spine as they made contact.  
"**Excuse me sir, I'm sorry for delaying you but have we met before?"** He froze, not wanting to turn around lest she guess the truth._  
"_**I do not believe so my lady, I'm sure I'd remember a face as lovely as yours."** She blushed and let go of his sleeve, her hand nearly caressing his arm as she did so,  
"**It's just...your eyes, they remind me of someone I used to know." **Her expression became sad as he looked at her and despite being a demon, he couldn't just move on and forget about it. This was Lizzy, his fiance, the last gift his parents had given him before they were violently murdered. The last shred of humanity he had left couldn't stand to see her cry, especially if it was because of him. He turned around and held her hands in his, giving her a look of sympathy._  
"_**Don't cry, it will be all right, you'll find someone else, someone better than he was, I know you will Lizzy."** He said as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She looked at him in astonishment as he turned to leave. How could he have known who her fiance was, let alone what he used to call her...if he didn't know who she was? By the time she had gathered herself to run after him...he was nowhere to be found._  
Ciel didn't hold the memory in a very high regard. It seemed that every time he was around her, living or dead, he made her miserable. He vowed never to see her again after that, he felt that the pain of losing her, either to someone else or to death itself was too painful to even think about. And so, with thoughts of the lovely Elizabeth Middleford dancing around in his head, he gave in to the security of sleep for the first time in a long time.  
...

_She was exactly as he remembered her that day in the fabric shop. Her golden hair was fashioned into a loose bun, that single forelock curled into a ringlet to frame her perfect porcelain face. Only they weren't in the fabric shop, they were in a dimly lit boudoir and instead of the high-collared Victorian gown that was appropriated by London society, Elizabeth wore a white silk peignoir that hinted at the intimate curves of her body that Ciel had only seen in his wildest dreams. Just outside the large French windows the Eiffel Tower could be seen against the twilight sky. He was suddenly pulled by his tie towards the large four poster bed. Her luscious red lips curled up into a seductive smirk taht sent a shiver of desire through his very being. She pushed him down on the gold coverlet sprinkled with red rose petals. He stared up at her, mesmerized by her beauty and the way she whispered his name. She reached behind her, pulling the pins from her hair and allowing the golden curls to fall in a glorious curtain around her pale shoulders. She leaned down, gently removing his silk eye-patch. She caught his hands as they came up to cover his eye. Instead of cowering away from the sight of his Faustian contract, she gently sifted her fingers through his hair and kissed his eyelids, slowly moving down to place soft kisses along his jawline. She distracted him with kisses along his throat as she quickly removed the buttons of his silk shirt. He slipped his hands beneath her ivory peignoir and heard her giggle against his chest. She nipped the space just above the waistline of his pants before coming back up to lick and bite his earlobe._  
"_**Naughty boy."** She whispered as he moaned. The air that surrounded them was intoxicating. He pulled her up to capture her lips with his but to no avail, she pulled away, laughing prettily, "**Ah, ah, ah,"** she said as she undid the buttons to his trousers, "**I know you've been wanting this for a long time Ciel...my Ciel." **She looked up at him with so much love as she said this, innocently pouting her cherry-red lips. He wanted to bite them. He wanted to rip her peignoir to shreds, to lick and kiss those beautiful, firm breasts. They were nearly falling out of her gown, her nipples firmly pressed against the fabric. Yet he could do nothing but lie there, completely at her mercy. She pulled his rigid length from his trousers, running her soft hands along it. She leaned forward and gave a tentative lick to the weeping head. He watched as dots of white cream came away on her pink tongue. She closed her eyes in rapture as if she were sampling a fine vintage wine. Her green eyes held an expression of pure lust as she looked up at him, her red lips curving back into that devilish smirk as she enclosed him in her mouth. Ciel threw his head back with a groan as he threaded his fingers through her long hair, nearly forcing her down on his length. To his surprise she took him exceptionally well, deep-throating him until he felt he would burst. He gently pulled her off his length, brushing the hair away from her face. He leaned forward and licked around her luscious lips, catching all the traces of his seed she had missed.  
"**Lizzy, I want to make love to you."** He breathed against her lips as he stared into those eyes that shone like emeralds. Elizabeth reached behind her to loosen the laces of her peignoir, his hands came up between hers and practically ripped the risque slip to shreds, leaving her in nothing but a pair of silken panties that barely covered her backside. He reached forward and tore those too. She pouted up at him as she lay back on the bed, her blond hair spread out across the pillows. A few rose petals clung to her porcelain skin as a result of their love play. She was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen and she was his...even if it was only for one night. He lay atop her supple, willing body, leaving kisses along her sweetly scented flesh. He had never wanted a woman so desperately in his entire life, not even the whores of the Pit could satiate the hunger he had for this girl. He reached down and wrapped her gorgeous legs around his waist, whispering words of sympathy for the pain he was about to produce in her. He entered her slowly, hearing nothing but sighs of ecstasy coming from the woman beneath him. It wasn't long before he had started a pace, a rhythm that quickly escalated into a wild, hard, fast fuck. He was sure it had to be painful, no ordinary human would be able to survive such violent throes of passion. Yet it seemed that even the pain was pleasure to his beloved Elizabeth. A proud smirk found it's way onto his lips as he watched her writhe and moan beneath him, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes from feelings of intense pleasure. It wasn't long before she came, crying his name to the heavens as if he were some sort of god. Her long red nails dug into his well-muscled shoulders, drawing blood as she came down from her high. He looked down into those sparkling green eyes, still glazed over with desire as he reached his peak. She whispered,  
"**Master."** He continued to thrust, his orgasm still far off. "**Master."** She said again, only he realized, it wasn't Elizabeth who said it. 'Then who?' He wondered. The atmosphere around him became fuzzy, unfocused, until it erupted into the bright light of the waking world._

Ciel jolted awake as he felt a hand graze his shoulder. He looked around him, wide-eyed and alert until he came face to face with none other than his faithful servant, Sebastian.  
"Ah, my lord you are awake." He stated.  
"Indeed I am." Ciel answered grumpily, glaring at the crimson-eyed demon. It was one of the few moments in his life that he was allowed to be intimate with Lizzy and now Sebastian had gone and ruined that. The demon butler smirked in response to the resentful thought,  
"I apologize Master, I realize you were spending time with Lady Elizabeth, and by the look of it it was a wonderful time indeed," Sebastian glanced down at the tent in Ciel's trousers, "but it seems the higher-ups would like to see you." He extended the letter he held to his master. "You made quite an impression defeating a chieftain of Hell; the Prince himself wishes to congratulate you." Sebastian bowed and quietly left the room. Ciel glanced at the letter in his hand and flopped back down into the chair. He stared at the ceiling a moment before a devilish grin found it's way onto his lips.  
"I'll see you soon...my darling Elizabeth."


	2. That Butler, 2 Years Later

Hi everyone, I'm back with another chappie! Hope you enjoyed the last one, now on with the next! To be clear, this chapter starts out 2 years after the prologue, not the series itself.

Disclaimer: I make no claim on Black Butler. If there is a piece of plot or a character who seems familiar it's most likely a coincidence.

That Butler, 2 years later

She stood at the top of a grand staircase in her extravagant gown of white satin, the skirts and single shoulder strap fashioned entirely out of white artificial roses. Her hair was swept up in an elegant coiffure, no longer in childish pigtails as a diamond tiara adorned her head. Nina Hopkins insisted they use the flower as they represented regality and dignity. The woman would never understand what these particular flowers meant for Elizabeth. She thought back to a few days ago when she was practically ambushed by the seamstress in her mother's parlor. She hadn't been very excited about her coming out party, but once she'd slipped on the elegant gown it had considerably altered her mood in several ways. Elizabeth had mixed feelings about the season, about husband hunting in particular. Her betrothed may have been dead, yet her heart was still pledged to him and she supposed it always would be. She gazed at herself in the looking glass and realized she loved the gown immediately; later she realized it was because it reminded her of Him. Paula had swept her hair up into a style befitting a cultured young lady and her mother had given her the diamond tiara she herself had worn at her own coming out party. And as Elizabeth Middleford looked through a sea of fake, smiling faces, she wondered if she was making the right decision. Her mother watched her from the bottom of the balustrade, a wry smile on her aging face, an expression so very different from the usual stern one she wore. Her brother stood off to the side with his new bride, smiling up at his sister proudly. The young lady by his side was the daughter of a duke and she looked radiant in the pink gown she wore designed for her delicate condition. Elizabeth was happy that his brother had finally found a woman and now in just a few short months, said woman would be giving birth to their first child. She beamed back at them as they waved at her and continued her descent. She swallowed hard as tears came to her eyes when she realized her father would have loved to have been there. Their father had passed away the year before of a heart condition and it was the excuse she had used when she had told people of why she wasn't introduced into society earlier. The true reason was almost too painful to dwell on, but she supposed she had come a long way over the past five years. Ciel...memories of him came rushing back to her the moment Miss Nina had presented the gown to her. After all the grieving and struggling she had done to put him from her mind it seemed that he still insisted on remaining within her thoughts. Though she noted it was never the happy times that came flooding back to her, it was always their last time together...oh it was almost too frightening to dwell on! He'd danced with her willingly, just like she'd always wanted. Yet this time, his demeanor had frightened her. The creepy, demented way he had gazed at her as he spun her around the room to the sounds of a broken phonograph would forever be etched into her thoughts. She shook her head to clear her mind. She had to face up to reality, Ciel was dead, buried in the ground next to his parents. Knowing him as she did, he would have wanted her to move on with her life and to quit this pointless grieving. He was the reason she was going through with this. Elizabeth was doing it not only to honor Ciel's memory, but for her own sanity as well. Elizabeth wasn't allowed to see Ciel's body at the funeral, she was informed by Sebastian that his body was so badly mangled that the mortician could do little to make his body proper for societal viewing. Sebastian had told her that they were in a terrible accident on a poorly managed road in the rain. The carriage had flipped over, causing Ciel to break various bones in his body therefore causing internal bleeding and eventually death. And yet Sebastian, who was driving the carriage had survived, his body unscathed. Despite all this, despite the overwhelming odds, his butler, his faithful servant had lived. It was so unfair, the beautiful, dark-haired boy she'd loved for as long as she could remember, had met an untimely end at the young age of thirteen, having known more horrors than most English gentlemen see in their lifetimes. She had lashed out at Sebastian after the ceremony as they lowered Ciel's casket into the ground,  
"_**You could have saved him!"**_ _She screamed, hitting him with her fists as hard as her strength would allow. "__**Instead you only thought of yourself you selfish bastard! If you had been in the carriage with him none of this would have happened!" **__Sebastian caught her hands in his, looking down at her withblood-redeyes that seemed to be devoid of any emotion other than pity. She could find hardly any remorse in that cold gaze of his, if there were any at all. She broke down, tears and rainwater streaming down her pale cheeks and soaking her black funeral gown. Her knees buckled and she fell into the mud, wailing and screaming like she never had before. The pain of losing someone had never felt this intense, this horrible. Sebastian looked down at the young lady writhing in her pain, his ebony hair so wet it clung to his angular face. He put his white-gloved hand to his chest and gave her a short bow._  
_"__**I'm very sorry my lady, I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me."**_  
Those were the last words he'd spoken to her before vanishing. In truth she didn't know if she could ever forgive him and in the years that passed a frightening thought crossed her mind, what if Sebastian Michaelis had murdered her fiance? It was altogether possible, a servant murdering his young master in exchange for wealth and power. It might have been the reason nobody had heard from him in years.  
She handled the stairs gracefully, an almost reluctant smile on her gorgeous face. The clinking of champagne flutes brought her out of her troubled reverie and back to the present, back to pretending to be happy like the rest of society. She spent most of the evening conversing with various young ladies and gentlemen. She met many young, handsome men from wealthy noble families but no matter how hard she tried or how sincere they seemed, she could not bring her thoughts away from Ciel. Meeting these gentlemen with the intention of finding a husband almost seemed like a betrayal to him, like he was alive somewhere, watching over her. She knew it was a ridiculous thought, she'd seen him-or what she assumed was him-dead and buried. A smooth baritone interrupted her thoughts and she turned around to adhere to the sound,  
"Pardon?" She inquired. The smooth voice belonged to the Baron Robbin, a handsome young noble only a few years older than she who had recently lost his father and gained the title of Baron. The man was of an average height for a male, about 5' 7". He had ash blond hair that appeared almost white combed back with oil and large brown eyes that she was sure would make any other woman swoon. He chuckled,  
"I was wondering if you would allow me this dance my lady." He extended his palm for her to take and patiently waited until she consented. As they made their way to the center of the ballroom a slow waltz began to play. As the Baron placed his hand upon her waist and she her hand in his, she felt skittish, and felt her hand slipping from his. He grasped her hand firmly and twirled her out into the center of the crowd so she could not escape him. "Trying to run away little flower?" he cooed, a charming smile plastered on his pale face. For a moment, Elizabeth felt that his smile was forced, a playful facade placed to cover up a more sinister expression. But no, she thought, Baron Thomas Robbin's record was clean, he donated most of his money to charities for goodness sake! She was just thinking of ways to reject him because he wasn't Ciel Phantomhive. 'The Baron is a good man' She reasoned, 'any woman would be lucky to land someone like him!' After all, the man had money, looks, and he wasn't nearly as cold or dejected as her former fiance...  
"Oh no, I apologize my lord, for you see-"  
"Thomas." He interrupted her.  
"Excuse me?" She inquired.  
"Please Lady Elizabeth, call me Thomas." He smirked. She was rather hesitant as society dictated that strict use of one's first name in conversation was improper unless they were intimate friends which she was sure they were not.  
"My lord, we really don't know one another at all, certainly not enough for me to call you by your Christian name." The man chuckled and almost leered at her in a way that made her uneasy,  
"Perhaps when we get to know each other better, then you can scream it to the faulty god you worship." He grinned slyly, holding her tightly against him as the comment made her want to pull away from him.  
"W-what did you say?" She asked as if in a daze. He really couldn't have said what she thought he said...  
"Ah, dear Elizabeth, your delicate ivory skin would look so lovely on the end of my knife..." The room suddenly felt too hot, she felt as if she were spinning and suddenly she felt as if she couldn't breathe. This wasn't real, he couldn't be saying such things to her. She was having a nightmare, she reasoned, she must have fallen asleep in the parlor after refreshments. Or perhaps Paula laced her corset too tight? She noticed other dancers collapsing to the floor and realized that her suspicions of the Baron may be correct as the air clouded with a thick, noxious gas. The Baron held her as she fell asleep in his arms, a wicked smile plastered on his sneering face. "Don't you worry Elizabeth, we'll have such fun you and I. But for now you need your rest, I don't want you passing out during my favorite part." He placed a mocking kiss on her forehead before lifting her bridal style and carrying her from the hall. As he was leaving he smirked into the shadows, hoping the figure who resided there caught the hint.  
...

It was hours before Elizabeth reawakened. Her head hurt like she had hit it against a brick wall. When she opened her eyes she realized she was in bed. But wait, this was not her bed. She quickly sat up, causing all the blood to rush to her head at once, the action made her wince and plop back down into the azure pillows. She now stared up at a dark, dusty ceiling, spiderwebs gathered at the corners. She sat up once again and took a look around the room, all the furniture was covered up in white sheets as if the tenants of the household weren't coming back for quite some time. Despite the unsightly state of the room, the bed she lay in had clean sheets on it and the comforter seemed brand new. Yet there was something familiar about this room, something she couldn't quite place. As she went to get out of bed she noticed that the combs in her hair had been removed along with her mother's diamond tiara. Her hair now fell in long, golden waves down her back. She looked down, noticing that her gown had also been removed, leaving her in nothing but the lace chemise, white stockings and drawers she had worn underneath. She panicked, frantically looking about for her clothes. Realizing that she wasn't going to find them in that room, she decided she should try to find a weapon and a way to escape. She jiggled the door handle, surprised when in opened quite easily. She stuck her head through and looked up and down the hallway, the only thing she could make out in the darkness was the peeling wallpaper directly in front of her. She lifted the heavy candelabra from the nightstand beside the bed, pausing when she saw an old, faded dart board. A black widow had spun a large web across the dusty old thing, the hourglass shape on it's bottom seemed to glow in the dark room. She realized that everything about the room was familiar, but it shouldn't be, she had never been in a place this dark and dingy in her life! It wasn't cute at all! '_I must be dreaming,' _she reasoned, '_yes that's it, I'm really at home asleep on the settee in the parlor and_ _what's familiar is that I've had this dream before, that must be it!' As_ much as she would like to believe in those words, she knew they weren't true. She hefted the silver candelabra over her shoulder and made her way down the dark, foreboding hallway. All the doors she had come across in the house were shut and bolted against her. It was only when she came to the foyer that she found the grand front doors wide open. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping over herself as she ran for the door. But when she got there the doors slammed shut and bolted themselves. She pounded on the door angrily, tears of fear coming to her eyes as she fell to the floor, the candelabra slipping from her grasp as she wrapped her arms around her knees, shivering. She whimpered before hearing a voice at the top of the stair,  
"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without your clothes my lady, I just had them cleaned and restitched." Elizabeth looked with tear-filled eyes to the top of the stairs to see none other than her fiance's loyal butler, Sebastian. "I also imagine that your mother may be cross if you returned without that diamond tiara, I'm sure it cost a fortune." She suddenly realized why the house looked so familiar to her, this was the Phantomhive manor. But what was she doing here? Unless...Sebastian had a hand in helping the Baron kidnap her- "I know what you may be thinking and no, I am not an accomplice of Baron Robbin." He said as if reading her thoughts, "My master brought you here after rescuing you from that vile human." Sebastian smiled as if the statement was somehow amusing. '_Master? Could he mean...no, no this can't be happening...he's dead.' She_ thought, more tears sliding down her face as her knuckles turned white from holding the candelabra too tightly.  
"Sebastian, have you finished stitching up Lizzy's clothing yet? I'd like to get her back home as soon as-" A dark figure appeared at the top of the stairs and Elizabeth gasped. The figure was a young man garbed entirely in black, his dark hair shone blue in the moonlight that streamed through the windows. When she noticed the black silk eye patch strapped over his right eye she knew it could be none other than her Ciel.

Hours earlier...

From the moment she entered the ballroom, he couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing at the top of a grand staircase, stood his former fiance. It had been almost three years since he'd laid eyes on her and in all that time he had never predicted that she would grow to be this beautiful. She wore a satin, ivory gown decorated with his favorite flowers, white roses. Most of her hair was swept up under a diamond tiara and held back with nearly invisible pins, yet that one long forelock had seemed to escape the hands of the hairdresser because it peeked out over the tiara and curled down to frame her face. She looked very mature and grown up and as he watched her converse with the various gentlemen in the ballroom he decided he should not have come. Elizabeth seemed to be getting on well without him, she didn't need him, but it was just that thought that had lured him back from the depths of Hell. He had told himself he just wanted to see her, to make sure she was alright. He was only planning on lingering at the very edge of the ballroom, content at watching her from the shadows. That was, until the so-called Baron Robbin decided to advance on her. He had sensed another demonic presence as soon as he'd entered the ballroom. This Baron Robbin was only an elaborate disguise made by a demon he had encountered in Hell. This demon held a grudge against him. The reason being that Ciel had him stripped of his prestigious rank and forced to work in a lower circle of Hell. Ciel had spent the last five years not only training to be a full-fledged demon, but also trying to prove his strength so as to be revered as a more powerful demon. Doing so, he had gained some very powerful as well as numerous enemies, something that in his former life was very common as the Earl of Phantomhive. Yet he had also lost an ally. Sebastian had been bitter and unhappy about his transformation from that of a human into a demon. He still followed his master's orders but with a stoic nature that Ciel had never seen him display before. The elder demon was miserable. He had spent too long preparing dinner and it had all slipped through his fingers like sand. He would spend an eternity serving his master, and he could no longer fend for souls without said master's permission. Ciel had become so frustrated with Sebastian's emotionless behavior that the younger demon had decided that he had had enough.

"_**Sebastian, I want you to leave."**__ He had said simply. Sebastian turned towards him, a brow lifted in confusion.  
"__**Young master, I-"**__  
"__**You know what I mean Sebastian! You are free, I release you from your contract, I am no longer your master."**__ Sebastian stared at him. His master had allowed him to leave. Ciel glowered at him, "__**Well?**__**Didn't you hear me? Off with you demon!"**__ He shouted, swinging his cane at him. Sebastian put a hand to his heart and bowed, a silent thank-you written on his devilish features. Ciel turned his back on the expression, thinking he might burst into tears if he looked too long. When he turned back again he noticed his loyal dog was gone...his last friend in the world was gone._

Ciel was sixteen the last time he saw Sebastian, and without him he was forced to learn everything the butler had done for him since they formed their contract. It was a tough two years without him, but he believed that if he hadn't done it, he wouldn't be the demon he was today. Ciel watched from the shadows as Lizzy and the other dancers were drugged and fell into a deep sleep, a result of the poisonous gas emanating from the Baron's person. He growled low in his throat as he witnessed this lower demon kiss her on the forehead as she succumbed to sleep. Rage boiled inside of him, he wanted nothing more than to step from his hiding place and claw the smirk off of the blackguard's ugly face. Yet revealing himself would tell of his weakness, his connection to Elizabeth Middleford. Even if he did manage to rescue her, word would soon get back to his other enemies and she would be in danger all over again. But if he did nothing, he knew he'd never forgive himself, he loved her too much to let her suffer at the hands of this filth. Ciel smirked at the thought,  
_'I love her too much eh? How amusing, five years as a demon and still I harbor such human affections for this girl.'_

* * *

Thank-you for reading and if you are so inclined please leave a review!


	3. That Butler, Reunited

Hey everyone, I'm back again! Just to let you know, my story updates are probably not going to be very regular. I have a method where I have an outline or a rough draft of the next chapter before I post the former. This is to help me stay motivated because if I have a chapter already written, chances are I'll want to release that chapter, however with my current rules I can't release it until I have the next one mapped out. However, if I do have a chapter that is already finished and it takes me forever to release a new one, I might release it anyway! This is a new strategy I'm trying so I hope it works, fingers crossed! Oh and here is a trick I picked up over my years of writing, know or have some idea of how the story will end it makes things a little easier when dealing with plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. (No explicit material ahead!)

Chapter 2 That Butler, Reunited

Ciel followed the lower creature to an old abandoned farmhouse far out in the country. The demon apparently did not care for the distractions of London society, as was obvious in the way he had set up what appeared to be his home in such a secluded area. Before the Baron on a small worktable lay various knives and sharp objects normally used for hunting and skinning animals, though tonight Ciel realized, they were meant for a more nefarious purpose. As Ciel hid in the rafters of the damaged building, his demonic nature posed a question, what was he doing there? Did it really matter to him if this human suffered unspeakable torture or if she bled out and soaked the earth beneath her? Yet that one shred of humanity that he refused to part with throughout his years of training told him to steal her away, to save this precious soul from witnessing the same horrors he'd experienced when his parents were killed and his lovely, rose-colored world was turned upside down. The demon moving in the farmhouse below him had not noticed his presence as was evident in the way he casually went about his business. The barn was dark, yet being a demon, Ciel doubted that the being moving beneath him needed the light of a few oil lamps to make his fiance suffer agonizingly. His gaze flicked over to Elizabeth who had been laid out over a small homely cot, her hair and clothes in terrible disarray. Her breathing was normal for one in a deep sleep and she seemed quite unaware of what was about to happen. Though as he saw the Baron reach for a hunting knife, he realized that may change very quickly. Ciel watched as the demon crossed the room and ripped the jewels from around her neck, causing her to cry out in pain as she slept. The demon smirked at the sound and tore away the few stones adorning her wrists and hair as well. He held a diamond between his thumb and forefinger before sneering, "Souvenirs." he muttered. Upon hearing Lizzy's small cries of pain, Ciel's body shook as he tried to prevent himself from shifting into his true form, his eyeteeth grew into fangs and the cerulean blue of his uncovered eye bled into violet. He realized he could not simply stand by and watch this unseemly creature have it's way with her. Elizabeth was his and his alone. The thought of this filth handling her in such a disgraceful way was what finally made him jump down from the rafters and announce his presence. The Baron turned away from surveying his utensils, smirking as the Phantomhive boy came into view. He chuckled, noticing the Earl's barely concealed anger,

"Why rush to the girl's aid? You realize you are a demon do you not? Caring for humans is beneath us. Or perhaps you cannot let go of those filthy human emotions?" Ciel flinched, his fist tightening around the cane he always carried, ebony in color topped off with a menacing silver skull.

"It is not because of my feelings that I am here," he denied, "it is because of my duty to the young lady, I swore long ago that I would protect Lady Elizabeth." The other demon chuckled,

"How sweet to know that you still live by an abhorrent human code, but you know, if any of the other demons knew, it could pose a lot of trouble for your lady friend. If you ask me, I'd be doing you a favor by killing her. Think about it, you wouldn't have to worry about this ridiculous promise you made when you were a child and at the same time I'd rid you of that last scrap of humanity you cling to so desperately, like a spider clings to it's web in a rainstorm." He paused to take in Ciel's reaction, surprised when he spotted an arrogant smirk crossing his features,

"As attractive an offer as that is, you obviously know little about English gentlemen, we hold honor and chivalry quite highly, especially when it comes to ladies. It's quite embarrassing don't you think? Considering you tried to model yourself after one." He mocked. The "Baron" sneered in contempt,

"How brave of you little Earl, to mock me when I clearly have the upper hand here." The demon took up one of the hunting knives as if in preparation for some kind of battle.

"Go ahead, I dare you. Touch one hair on her head and I'll make you rue the day you ever thought to cross me." Ciel threatened, his smirk turning into an expression of pure anger, his uncovered eye glowing crimson in clear warning. The other demon paused a moment, thinking of the numerous demons Ciel had taken down before grinning widely; Ciel had something then that he didn't have now, Sebastian. His loyal dog was nowhere to be seen and without him, the demon knew that Ciel was no better than a little lost puppy. In all his years as a demon, he could never understand why demons pledged themselves to humans for souls when it was so much easier and far less humiliating to simply steal them. Nevertheless, it seemed that Sebastian had finally gained some sense and moved on.

"You're bluffing." He challenged, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Ciel noticed the demon's eyes had become more red than brown, more sinister than teasing. "You really think I'm slow enough to believe that a five-year-old fledgling can best me, a former general of the Prince's army?" Ciel did nothing but smirk as he held his ground, the statement nor the shifting of his adversary's form had done nothing to alter his calm poise,

"Yes." He answered simply, the other demon watched as Ciel pushed the skull that decorated his cane up ever so slightly to reveal that it was actually the hilt for a thin silver blade. The elder demon recognized the challenge behind Ciel's action and produced a smile that betrayed just how much he enjoyed the brutal act of violence.

"All right 'Lord Phantomhive'," he spat mockingly, "I accept your little challenge, but you do realize, according to demon law, if I win, I can choose to make you my slave and your little whore dies an agonizing death!" He finished, his hair blackening like coal, his shape shifting to reveal pale skin smeared with an ash-like residue. Yet instead of the regular violet Ciel was used to seeing in a demon's eyes, these were a cold, piercing ice blue. Ciel could hear the other's bones cracking and adjusting to the monster's new hulking size, the demon's clothes tearing away to reveal a large almost bear-like physique. The demon raised the hand that once held a large Bowie knife, now a handful of thick, black claws and smacked Ciel against the opposite wall, letting out a primal roar like a ravenous beast. Ciel was suddenly reminded of the large bear he'd protected Lizzy from when they were younger.

* * *

The Baron lunged at Elizabeth's sleeping form, intent on tearing into her soft, pliable flesh. Ciel drew his sword, a long sharp, silver stiletto built for head-on stinging attacks and stuck the creature a few times to keep him at bay. As the creature attempted to recover it's strength, Ciel maneuvered himself between it and Lizzy. The Baron stood up, the small cuts from Ciel's stiletto melting back into his skin as if nothing had happened. The Baron chuckled, a hoarse, choking sound,

"Was that supposed to hurt me? If I'm not mistaken, weren't you the one who took down a Chieftain of Hell? Or was it that sniveling mongrel you call a butler?" He snarled. The Baron tried to push Ciel aside again when his comment went unanswered and Ciel countered again with stabbing attacks. It was after this that the massive creature became frustrated and took the thin stiletto within his paw and tugged it away from Ciel's grasp. _'Damn, without that I'll have no choice but to transform, my level as a demon is too weak_ _to fend him off as a human!' _He frantically looked over to Elizabeth whom was still unaware of what was happening as took her into his embrace. The Baron threw his head back and laughed,

"Do you mean to run from me? If so, go ahead, it will be quite fun...for me." He guffawed. Ciel leapt up into the rafters and away from the creature, hoping the other wouldn't be able to achieve the height with his hulking form. Ciel looked back, surprised to find the demon gone. "Did you miss me?" The other demon asked as he appeared beside him in a form that was slimmer and less cumbersome. The other demon's skin was the same consistency as volcanic rock, his eyes shone violet instead of blue through his pewter skin. This demon was much more advanced than he, that much was plain, he just hadn't noticed before because Sebastian had been the one to battle him. The demon appeared again right in front of him, slashing through his chest and tearing the skirts of Elizabeth's gown. The hot, searing pain came almost as a surprise moments later as the cut was so quick. Ciel tumbled backwards as the sharp pain registered and fell again to the barn floor, taking the entire impact of the fall with his back. Ciel sat up grudgingly, holding Elizabeth in his lap, barely noticing the crimson stains that now marred her ivory gown. He felt like someone had taken a searing hot knife and slashed his skin with it. He noticed as he looked down at the wound that it had not healed, it seemed that whatever the demon's claws were made out of, it prevented one like himself from recovering, giving even immortals the singeing pain of fire and sharp rock. He held Lizzy close to him as the other demon appeared before them again. "Are you ready to submit to me Phantomhive?" He asked, one of his arms held up in preparation for a killing blow. Ciel shook his head, "I'll never submit to rubbish like you, not even if I was about to take my final breath." Ciel finished, panting from the increased pain and blood loss the wound created. The Baron sighed,

"Have it your way then..." The demon raised a handful of claws, glowing orange like hot pokers. Ciel turned away as the baron was about to strike, trying to shield Lizzy with his own body, _'This is it, I'm sorry Elizabeth, we're both going to end up dead unless I shift into my true form.'_ Just as he was about to change he heard the Baron exclaim in pain. In confusion, Ciel turned around and noticed the Baron was trying to pull a small, silver knife out of his eye socket. He widened his eyes in amazement when a familiar form garbed all in black leapt down from the rafters to meet Ciel's attacker.

"Sebastian!?" Ciel cried out in astonishment.

"Aren't you cutting things a little close Master?" Sebastian inquired, revealing a handful of silverware-sharp to the touch- as he kept the Baron at bay,

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you our time as servant and master was finished!?" Sebastian gained momentum and threw the creature across the room, smashing a few crates and barrels in the process before answering,

"You may have commanded me to leave my lord, but there is no possible way to release me from our contract when I could not accomplish the last deed I set out to do before you became a demon." Ciel held Lizzy in his arms still, watching her warily in hopes that she would not awaken,

"You mean the command to eat my soul?" The butler nodded,

"Of course, so you automatically rescinded your order for me to leave once your person was put into fatal danger." Ciel scoffed,

"'Fatal danger'...I had the situation under perfect control." Sebastian glanced at the large, open wound that marred Ciel's chest,

"Indeed, if of course this 'perfect control' you speak of involves bleeding out all over Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian pointed out sarcastically.

"Hmpf, quite the comedian you've become..." Ciel said before clutching his chest, the pain seemed to be getting worse...

"Oh dear, it's seems that your wound is coated in a Wiccan powder of some kind." The butler noticed, taking a handkerchief and covering his nose as if the scent of it was more than he could bear.

"Yes? What does that mean?" Ciel shouted irritably, grunting as the wound began to sizzle like it was affected by an acidic concoction.

"It means that you have little time before you are forced to revert to demon form to save yourself." The Baron answered. "I carefully coated each and every one of my claws with sage and black salt, sage has the power to banish spirits and salt has purifying properties. Because you are a demon, having these on your person will force you to revert to your demon form by harming your human form, this concoction was used for exorcisms hundreds of years ago as a way to drive out the demon itself in order to eradicate it." The demon examined his claws, "How lucky, there's still a little left for you dog." He looked at Sebastian, grinning evilly. Sebastian smirked,

"I'm sorry but only Master Ciel is allowed to call me a 'dog'." He replied, his eyes shifting from crimson to violet. He turned back to Ciel, "Your orders Master?" He inquired. Ciel moved himself to sit upon the cot Elizabeth was previously laying upon.

"Sebastian, I order you to dispose of him and afterwards take Lizzy to a safe place." "Master?" Sebastian inquired, concerned.

"You heard him Sebastian, I will be trapped forever in my true form once the sage and black salt sink into my body, I want to be able to ensure Lizzy's safety." Sebastian nodded,

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian slowly removed his gloves, pulling them off one by one with his teeth. The Baron growled and sneered remembering the beating he gained from Sebastian the last time they met...and Sebastian hadn't even transformed. Sebastian looked up at him with a cruel smile, "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

The battle raged for a few hours, neither demon able to truly injure the other. Sebastian was constantly mindful of the Baron's sage coated claws. Ciel sat looking down upon Elizabeth's face, knowing he'd never see her again after he was trapped in demon form. His attention was brought back to the fight when the Baron's hot poker-like claws smashed into the wall, the heat and friction causing a fire to start in the barn. As the flames licked closer, Ciel lifted Lizzy in his arms, grunting as he fought his pain as well as his transformation. He frantically looked for a way out only to have the exit blocked by the Baron whom was seething with anger at the slight he was dealt. He had to use all his power to keep Sebastian at bay, let alone land a blow on him while the demon butler had barely broken a sweat keeping him on his toes. And now his victim was about to escape! "You're not going anywhere!" He snarled, struggling to catch his breath, "If you think I'll let you-" The Baron was interrupted as he was struck hard from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"Master! I would advise you to leave this place immediately if you do not wish Lady Elizabeth to meet an untimely end!" Sebastian shouted over the raging inferno. Ciel nodded, rushing to the unobstructed passage. "Master!" Ciel turned around, "Take this!" Sebastian tossed a small vial of liquid to his master who was able to catch it before it fell to the floor and broke. "This should help with your condition, now you must hurry before this place caves in!" Sebastian shouted, knocking out the Baron as he tried to pick himself up. Ciel smashed the door in front of him, shielding Elizabeth with his overcoat as the blow stirred up sparks. Ciel ran for a long while until the barn was a faint, orange glow in the distance. He collapsed onto his knees, panting and sweating as he tried to keep his body from shifting. He set Elizabeth down in the grass, freezing as she situated herself in the lush greenery, muttering something about boysenberry tea. He sighed when he realized she was only dreaming and removed the small vial from his pocket. Inside was about 10 milliliters of a thick, mauve liquid. According to Sebastian, this was what was going to remedy his condition. He pulled the rubber stopper out with his teeth and downed the liquid in a single draught, sputtering as the bitter liquid left a foul taste in his mouth. He noticed seconds later that his vision became blurry and he tried in vain to pick himself up but ended up passing out next to Lizzy in the cool grass.

* * *

Sebastian wiped the dust off his suit before surveying his work. The barn had finally collapsed, leaving a burning pile of rubble in its wake. He searched for the body of the Baron, but it seemed as if the demon escaped at the last moment, though Sebastian doubted he'd find the strength to bother his master in a long time. The Baron was crippled as badly if not worse than his master. Sebastian was able to turn the demon's sage coated claws in on itself, poisoning the creature and forcing him back into human form. A burning beam slammed into his naked form, knocking him unconscious before scarring his human body. Sebastian thought for sure the demon was destroyed but by the looks of it he had escaped. Sebastian went off in search of his master, surprised when he found him unconscious and holding onto Lady Elizabeth like a child with his stuffed rabbit. Sebastian chuckled when he noticed the drool forming in the corner of his master's mouth. He sighed and picked up the two of them like a pair of oversized, mismatched twins. "Honestly Master, did I really have to tell you not to take the anesthetic until you were in a safe place?" He muttered, shaking his head. Sebastian pondered for a moment before deciding that the Phantomhive manor would be an ideal place for his master to recover and for Lady Elizabeth to rest while he cleaned and stitched her clothes.

* * *

Sebastian had painstakingly scrubbed the blood stains out of Lady Elizabeth's clothes before moving to restitch the voluminous skirts. He shook his head as he thought of his master's carelessness. He had only been away for two years, he figured his master would have gained some common sense. Ciel had been caught spying on Lady Elizabeth while she was out shopping one day and the demon who had seen him thought to use his relationship with Elizabeth as a weakness. Sebastian had warned him about partaking in such nonsense. He was astonished that his Master still had any feelings for the girl at all, considering that he himself had no feelings whatsoever for humankind in general. His relationship with his master however, may have been a different matter. Sebastian respected his master, he had found some semblance of friendship in him that he had been unable to form with his own species let alone a human. Yet he figured this was partly due to the fact that he had once harbored a bloodlust for Ciel's soul. He still found himself hungering for it even though Ciel no longer possessed it. When his master had given him the order to leave he figured that the order must have been heaven sent out of pity for the ordeal he'd suffered. However, when he tried to hunt for other souls he realized he no longer had the ability to decide whose soul to devour, rather that decision still belonged to his master. He realized in that moment that his master did not hold the power to release him from their contract and he hung his head like a trained mutt and awaited his master's call. And the call from his master came two years later in the form of a near fatal confrontation with a demon that Sebastian believed was more powerful than either of them yet realized.

* * *

Ciel had awoken in the master bedroom of the Phantomhive manor, still recovering from his wounds. He looked down at his chest, noticing that the wound had finally sealed itself up but the pain had failed to diminish. He sat up in the bed and clutched his forehead as a dull pain shot through his head...the effects reminded him of those suffered from a hangover. He thought back to when he downed the small, bitter concoction of mauve liquid and wondered aloud, "What the hell was in that?"

"Atropa Belladonna." His butler answered almost immediately, appearing beside his bed. Ciel frowned as if asking him to elaborate. "Also known as Deadly Nightshade, it is commonly used as a muscle relaxer and a pain reliever as well as for motion sickness, in other words, a powerful anesthetic." Ciel looked down at his form in confusion,

"If it is but an anesthetic, why have my wounds healed?"

"It seems as if this demon has a hand in the powerful art of witchcraft, just as he was able to perform a ritual to transform his claws into exorcism tools he must have performed a ritual on the Nightshade to allow his body to heal faster and more efficiently whilst he slept. It seems he also imbued it with some sort of cure for the sage and black salt."

"I trust you took care of him?" Sebastian seemed almost apologetic,

"I'm afraid not Master, it seems he escaped as soon as the barn collapsed." Ciel grunted in annoyance, "However, I was able to use his own weapons against him and if we're lucky he should be trapped in his human form forever." Ciel shook his head,

"That demon is well-versed with Wiccan spells and concoctions, I doubt that this will be the last we hear from him." Sebastian nodded as if in agreement,

"Of course." Ciel stared at his butler for the first time in two years, taking in the familiar black and white uniform and Sebastian's timeless appearance, it was almost as if the demon had never left. He then frantically looked around the room, remembering the individual who had dragged him from his hole in the first place,

"Where is Elizabeth?" He asked suddenly.

"She is safely ensconced in your old bedroom master, in fact, she is awakening at this very moment." Ciel hung his head in dejection, wishing he could have avoided such an awkward meeting,

"You had best have her things ready then."

"Of course my lord." Sebastian bowed before exiting the room.

* * *

Ciel had hoped to return her to her mother and her sleeping guests like an abstract story of "The Sleeping Beauty" fairytale in hopes that she would wake up and think that what happened to her was nothing but a dream. He had hoped to avoid this sort of confrontation, but as he gazed at her thin, but curvy, womanly form clothed in nothing but her underthings, he was strangely relieved. Lizzy's emerald eyes burst into tears as she dropped the candelabra she was holding and ran up the grand staircase to fling her arms around him. She buried her face in his black jacket, clinging to him for dear life. "Why did you lie to me?" She cried, her voice choked with tears. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace.

"I had no choice." He answered simply, inhaling the heavenly perfume of a soul nearly uncorrupted. A soul like hers held the sweet smell of daisies and fresh cream, virtually untainted. She pulled away to look him in the eye,

"Was it a mission for the Queen? Was it because of her that you were forced to fake your own death?" She asked, her eyes filled with sadness and a touch of jealousy. He glanced over at Sebastian who stood close with an expression of stoicism on his face, obviously awaiting his master's decision. Ciel hated himself in this moment, but realized he had to do it, he had to lie to her again. It was the only way, who was he fooling? She would never understand him or accept him for what he was in truth. He smiled wryly,

"Yes Lizzy, I faked my own death because of a secret mission for the Queen. I'm sorry I couldn't divulge this information to you earlier." She didn't know why, but she felt like he was lying, like there was something she was missing. She gently pulled away from him, noticing that his expression had turned almost apologetic, confirming what she had originally thought.

"You have to leave again, don't you?" She said, already knowing the answer. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she couldn't bear to look at him any longer. She turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Please, just take me home, I promise I won't tell anyone about you. But I have to know, did you ever love me at all?" Ciel's breath caught in his throat and he felt himself unable to answer her. Did he love her? He'd always remembered being incredibly annoyed by her when he was human, but now, standing here with the lovely woman she had grown into, he realized that perhaps he actually- "Nevermind, you don't have to answer. It was an arranged marriage, our parents wanted us to be together, but our parents don't always know what the heart wants do they?" _'What the heart wants...' _Ciel thought to himself. "I suppose not." He answered.

"And so we must move on." She finished. Ciel wondered at the new feeling welling up in his chest. It was a little bit like having the last piece of cake stolen from him. '_There must_ _be someone else,' _Lizzy thought, _'someone who makes him happier than I ever did. And if_ _so, I hope she cherishes him as much as I do.'_ She wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned back to him, "So, I suppose this is goodbye...forever." Her lips trembled as she forced the tears back. She took her gown from Sebastian and began to dress herself, regardless of whose company she was in. She felt like she'd been strung along her entire life into thinking this person loved her and now, disillusioned as she was, she wondered how she could have ever believed something so ridiculous. She refused Sebastian's attempts to help her dress, tears clouding her eyes at the fresh stab of humiliation she'd been dealt. It felt as if the scar over her heart had been torn anew, the pain of their past flooding back almost instantly. Once she had on the dress and tiara, she turned back to Ciel, "I'll miss you." She said, as if speaking to the person she'd once believed he was, before descending the stairs. Ciel turned his face away, hiding his pain and confusion with a stone cold facade,

"Take her home Sebastian and make sure Lady Elizabeth is returned without anyone noticing her absence." He commanded, trying to keep his voice from shaking. After hearing him use her full name, Elizabeth increased her pace, nearly running from that dark manor, a place that harbored so many horrific memories...among other things.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed before following Elizabeth out of the manor. Ciel watched them go before turning down the hallway to his old bedroom, regretting his choice to ever return in the first place.

Wow! This chapter is super long! Anyway, since I know people may be confused, the Baron's claws when coated with sage and black salt turn a demon from human form and trap them in demon form or if they are in demon form cause them to revert to human form. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to leave me a review, it makes me happy when you do! =D Also, it may be a while before my next update, I have midterms and a crapload of studying to do!


End file.
